


Accidentally in Charge

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Mycroft become the 'British Government'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19351.html?thread=116749719#t116749719

"Mr...Holmes, is it? I'm told you might be able to help me with something."

Sighing slightly, Mycroft put aside the documents he was checking and beckoned the man in. He listened carefully, then, as usual, gave his carefully considered analysis of the situation. He sometimes threw in a possible solution but today he had a lot of work to be getting on with, Baskerville had been on a spending spree and he was required to double check all their financial paperwork before compiling a report. The man, a mid-ranking civil servant working in the Home Office (three children, unhappily married, having an affair with the junior minister for transport) thanked Mycroft and left. 

He noted on the mental spreadsheet he kept that these visitations were happening with greater frequency, more and more senior civil servants, ministers and the odd military officer, were seeking his analysis. He didn't mind, not really, it was a fairly entertaining sideline but it was starting to interfere with his regular work.  He'd been an internal auditor with MI6 for seven years now, having left information risk management department of a large international bank after being head-hunted (he'd been surprised by that, he thought that sort of thing only happened in bad spy films).

He had no ambition, turning down the deputy position several times, only reluctantly accepting a team leadership role two years ago after being taken out to lunch and plyed with good wine and good food until he couldn't quite remember why he hadn't wanted a promotion in the first place. It was also around that time that people started to seek his thoughts, gaining the nickname 'The Computer' (he put a stop to that as soon as he found out). He didn't mind really, he quite liked the trickier problems and sometimes wondered if this was what Sherlock felt when presented with a grisly crime scene. 

Six weeks after the man visited, Mycroft moved into a basement office at GCHQ and was given a PA. He was told that his analytical skills were more of use to Her Majesty's Government than his skills in balancing accounts (he'd taken exception to that, he wasn't just an accountant - there had been a nervous pause before the head of GCHQ almost fell over himself backtracking). His opinion was regularly sort now and his proposed solutions were given great consideration, he was given resources and access to all sorts of information. Soon he had a team of assistants analysing data, helping him calculate the risk factors in his various proposed solutions. 

  
It took another two years for Mycroft, to his embarrassment, to realise that he had become, more or less, the British Government.


End file.
